


Roommates

by IvanW



Series: Starfleet Academy [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Sexual Content, Starfleet Academy, Vulcan Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Spock find himself rooming at the Starfleet Academy with Jim Kirk.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Starfleet Academy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457392
Comments: 100
Kudos: 247





	1. The Hitchhiker

Spock had never picked up a hitchhiker in his life and he wasn’t about to start. Or so he thought.

It was pouring rain and he was driving his hover car on the way back to San Francisco from a smaller city outside of it where he had been visiting a friend.

Well, it had been a booty call. If he were honest and Spock always was. But that friend was leaving Earth tomorrow and Spock would not see him again.

He saw a figure of a male walking by the side of the road in the rain with his head down and huddled into a barely acceptable coat. The road was desolate and there were no other cars around, so Spock wasn’t sure where the man had come from, but he found himself slowing down, though he felt foolish doing so.

He pressed the button that would roll down the window but he kept his thumb near so he could easily raise it again if need be. It was phaser proof.

“Do you require assistance?” Spock asked.

The man lifted his head and Spock spotted the bluest of eyes. His face was wet, but for some reason it didn’t seem like it all came from the rain. The eyes were red rimmed.

“Thank God,” he said. “I thought no one would ever help me. I need to get to San Francisco. My bike broke down miles ago. I’ve been walking ever since.”

And Spock recognized him then. Pike had spoken of him and Spock had done his research after he learned about him.

Spock made a decision. “Get in.”

He saw the gratitude in the man’s face as he quickly got in the passenger side next to Spock.

“Jim Kirk.”

“Spock. I know who you are.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Captain Pike has told me about you and…we are roommates.”

Kirk stared at him as Spock began to drive toward San Francisco. “Wow. You-you’re the Vulcan everyone was talking about. You’re at the Academy?”

“I will be when the semester begins. And yes…I am.”

“And we have the same dorm?”

“Evidently.”

Kirk smiled. “My luck is improving. Thank you. For picking me up. I was getting pretty despondent thinking I’d never find civilization.”

“You are welcome.” Spock nodded. “And as it happens, we are quite literally, going to the same place.”

Jim leaned back a little in the seat, closed his eyes, and smiled. Then he opened them as Spock got nearer to the city.

Jim leaned forward in excitement. “Are you hungry? I’m hungry!”

Spock’s lips twitched. “I could eat.”

“Pull over there! There’s a restaurant.”

And Spock did. This seemed clearly to be the beginning of something. He simply did not know what.


	2. Boo

Spock spotted his dorm roommate Jim Kirk sitting by himself on the patio of the teashop. In front of him were two beverage containers and two scones. Looked like the current pumpkin spice scones the teashop had for the season.

He’d only known Kirk briefly, since picking him up on the side of the road on his way to San Francisco. They’d had some food together and during their brief time as roommates, Spock had only seen him sparingly.

But Kirk looked sad today. Like that night Spock had picked him up. And for some reason, Spock found himself compelled to check on him.

It was a Saturday and as Spock approached Kirk’s table, he noticed the fellow cadet wore a black T-shirt with the word Boo written across it in white. With a shake of his head, Spock stopped at Kirk’s table.

“Are you all right?”

Blue eyes lifted to his. Yes, sad.

“Oh. Hi Spock. Want to sit?”

Spock didn’t really. He had intended to get tea and be on his way. But those eyes made him change his mind and take the offered seat.

“I presume your intended companion will be along soon.”

Jim smiled wryly. “Nah. I’ve been stood up.”

Spock found that very hard to believe. Who in their right mind would stand up Kirk?

“Truly?”

“Yes.” He sighed. “Been here for a while. She was supposed to come about an hour ago. Tea’s cold now. Guess I’ll be taking the scones and the tea to go.”

“I am…sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m kind of used to it.”

Spock frowned. Why would he be used to it?

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“Came to collect some tea on my way back to our dorm.” Spock hesitated. “If I may, who were you intending to meet?”

He had not actually seen Kirk dating anyone. Not that he paid _that_ much attention, due to his own studies. But still…

“My mom.”

And as Spock stared at Jim, he realized the sadness made a lot of sense now. Jim had vaguely mentioned on the night they’d met that he rarely got to see his mother. And that he hoped he would in the next few weeks while her ship docked in San Francisco briefly.

“She could not make it?”

Jim shook his head. “No. She messaged me a bit ago and said her captain needed her to fix something on the ship and she couldn’t get away after all.”

Spock didn’t know what to say. He knew Jim had looked forward to it. “Perhaps tomorrow…”

“They leave again tonight.” Jim sighed. “Wasn’t meant to be.”

“When-when was the last time you were able to see her?”

“I don’t know. A few years, I guess.”

Spock pursed his lips. “My hover car is outside. Why don’t I take you to where her ship is docked? Perhaps you can have a few moments with her then.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really.”

****

Spock didn’t like to speed. At all. But the sight of Jim Kirk hugging his mother, an engineer on the USS Excelsior, shortly after they arrived, was worth any discomfort he had at bending the law a bit.

Jim had a security guard call her off the ship, and after a short time, Winona Kirk had come out, looking a little frazzled, but smiling big as she greeted her son.

“Jim!”

They had hugged for a considerable amount of time.

When finally they’d stopped embracing but still had their arms locked, Jim turned to Spock.

“Mom, this is Spock. Spock, my mom.”

“Commander Kirk, it is a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is mine, Spock. Thank you so much for bringing me my son.” She turned back to Jim. “I have to go now, sweetheart. But God it was so great to see you and feel you.”

Jim nodded. “I know. Here.” He handed her the bag with both pumpkin scones. “Love you.”

“Love you more.” She dabbed at her eyes with her uniform shirt and then went up the ramp back to her ship.

Jim smiled at Spock. His eyes were shining, his cheeks flushed, and Spock thought just then, he might be a little in love.

Illogical.

“Let’s go back, Spock.”

They left the hanger.

“Can we get a pizza?”

Spock shook his head and sighed. “Yes, Jim.”


	3. Tea and Tears

Spock came home late one night from a lengthy visit with his visiting parents to his shared dorm room with Jim. He expected one of two things. Either Jim would be asleep already or Jim would be out doing his own thing.

Neither turned out to be correct.

Jim was crying.

At first Spock was completely alarmed and rather panicky. He was not sure how to handle an emotionally overwrought Human. The only excessive emotion he had ever experienced with his mother was joy.

There was a part of him who wished to slip back out of the room, pretending he had not witnessed this bit of weakness.

Jim was sitting on their couch, watching television, crying into tissues. His blurred blue eyes glanced over at Spock and Spock was caught. He could not leave.

“Oh. Hi.” Jim sniffed and then blew his nose. “How’d your visit go with your folks?”

Spock was not sure how to respond for Jim seemed so distraught. But he answered, “It went well.”

“Good. Great. I’m glad.”

Spock was now confused. Perhaps it had to do with Jim’s mother again. He recalled how upset Jim was when he wasn’t going to see her. Though, Spock had made sure he had. Spock approached the couch and sat down on the edge.

“Jim, what is wrong?”

“Huh?”

“You are crying.”

To Spock’s surprise, Jim laughed. He waved a tissue.

“Oh. I was watching a movie. It takes place at Thanksgiving on a homestead. And the mom has cancer, their house is hit by a tornado, and then the dog dies and…”

“Why would you watch that?” Spock asked.

Jim laughed again. “Cause I’m crazy. I didn’t know it would make me cry. Stupid I know.”

“If that was the only reason…I am relieved.”

“Yeah that was it.” Jim yawned then. “Gosh, it’s late though. I didn’t realize.”

Spock inclined his head. “I…I intended to make myself some tea before bed. It is herbal. Would you care to have some?”

Jim’s smile made his heart pick up pace. “I’d love to.”

Spock rose to prepare their tea and Jim followed him into the kitchen. He felt so much better knowing Jim had not really been upset.

That was good. They had tea, spoke more about their day, and then went to bed. Spock meditated for a while on his growing attachment to Jim, but he slept at last.


	4. Winter Break

It was nearly time for the winter break at the Academy and Spock’s roommate, Jim, had not said anything about what his plans were for the break.

Spock was, of course, merely curious. Whatever Jim decided to do would have no direct effect on him. And yet, one evening as the date quickly approached, Spock decided to ask.

It was a Friday and Spock anticipated Jim would likely go out to party as most cadets do. Jim didn’t do it that often, Spock noticed, but he did it certainly more than Spock.

Jim was dressed quite casually, nonetheless, wearing a pair of faded and ratty looking jeans, a burgundy tank top, and nothing on his feet. He was putzing, as he called it, around the kitchen.

“Jim, are you planning on vacating the dorm during the winter break?” Spock asked.

Jim was spraying whipped cream out of a can directly into his mouth when Spock asked. He took a moment to swallow, lick the cream from his lips, and then set the can on the counter.

“Nah. I’m not going anywhere.”

“No?”

Jim shrugged. “As you know, my mom’s on her ship. She’s pretty much the only family I have these days since my bro took off when I was just a kid. No need for me to go back to Iowa to an empty house. I figure I’ll just stick around here.” Jim smiled. “How about you? You going to Vulcan?”

Spock inclined his head. “I thought to stay here also. I had considered spending the break on Vulcan, but since my parents were just here and I visited with them, I have decided to forgo a visit at this point.”

“Oh. Cool.”

Spock hesitated. “Unless you wished to spend the break alone here.”

Jim laughed. “Why would I care about that? We’re living together in this dorm now. The break doesn’t make any difference. Hey, we can keep each other company.”

“Indeed.” Spock found himself somewhat pleased at this prospect. “Are you headed out tonight?”

“Nope. Gonna stay in. Get a pizza and watch old time Christmas movies on the couch.”

“That sounds…interesting.” Spock had discovered Jim had a rather extraordinary love of pizza.

“I don’t know about that.” Jim grinned and then took out his communication device, presumably to order his pizza.

Spock wanted to ask to join Jim, but words failed him. He had hoped Jim might say something rather casually like, ‘want to watch with me’, but he didn’t. And Spock was far too shy to insert himself into Jim’s plans.

Yet he was surprised to hear Jim’s pizza order.

“Two cheese pizzas. One with vegan cheese please. Yep. Okay.”

Jim smiled at Spock. “Be here in about forty minutes.

“Jim, you ordered one with vegan cheese.”

“Sure. Aren’t you going to want some?”

Spock blinked. Did not answer at first.

“You aren’t going to join me?”

“I…am. Yes.”

Jim’s smile brightened. “Then vegan cheese. Trust me. You won’t regret it. It’ll be fun.”

Spock cared not at all for the holiday movies, but he was pretty sure Jim was correct. He would not regret it. 


	5. A Crush

Spock’s crush, if that’s what it was, as he found that to be such a very odd term, hadn’t gotten any better. Or rather, resolved itself.

He had spent the better part of the Winter Break with his roommate, James Kirk, eating human foods Jim introduced to him as well as watching holiday entertainment. He had found himself very much enjoying their time together, but it never really seemed to move past a friendly camaraderie.

Spock was positive that was his own doing. He was not, as it happened, inexperienced sexually. He’d had a few casual sexual encounters both on Vulcan and Earth. But he wasn’t especially good at forming friendships and romantic pairings.

While it was true he had not come right out to Jim to express an interest in sexual intercourse, all Spock’s usual subtler methods had thus far failed to bring forth an answering response in Jim.

Normally, Spock might think Jim was simply not interested in male sexual partners, but since they had begun rooming together, Spock knew he’d gone out with a few males. He hadn’t to this point thought seriously that it might be that Jim did not find Spock himself attractive.

Winter Break was now over and they were back to their courses at Starfleet Academy. Spock found that meant he saw Jim far less. Because of their different coursework majors, Jim spent study time in a different campus library then Spock.

Spock has told himself that this is a good thing, because it means he will get over this strange affection he has for Jim if he doesn’t see him as often.

But as he returned to their dorm one night, along the way walking from the Science Library, he spotted Jim and he was not alone. Jim was engaged in kissing a female Orion. Spock didn’t linger, but instead quickened his pace.

Once he was in his dorm, Spock brought up his PADD. It might just be time to request a new dorm. Or even to get his own apartment off campus. He had the means to do so, he had just assumed the experience of living on campus would serve him well. No longer certain, Spock contemplated his next action.

When Jim returned to their dorm a short time later, smiling brightly, Spock avoided looking in his direction after spotting the “hickey” along Jim’s collarbone.

Jim didn’t seem to notice. He went into the kitchen for some orange juice out of the fridge. “Want to play some chess, Spock?”

“Thank you, no.”

It probably came out more curtly than Spock had intended for Jim’s smile slipped, but he simply nodded and poured himself orange juice.

Spock had made the acquaintance of a Betazoid just prior to the Winter Break. After sending a quick message to him, Spock reached for his coat.

“Going out?” Jim asked, sounding merely curious.

“Indeed. I have a date,” Spock replied, though he wasn’t sure why he bothered sharing that information.

Jim blinked. “Oh. Okay. Will you be back later—”

“That is uncertain. In any case, goodnight, Jim.”

And though his night with the Betazoid ended up being physically satisfying, Spock returned to their dorm in the early morning hours…empty.


	6. A Step Forward or Backward?

Spock stood staring at the message board for Academy Cadet roommates for far longer than he should have. It was an odd concept to Spock anyway. Archaic. And in all likelihood, he did not wish to trade any of those seeking a dorm mate with Jim. If he truly was going to vacate his dorm room, it would be for an apartment of his own, not for another person bound to cause Spock consternation.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

And speaking of…Jim had saddled up next to him and was now gazing at the board. He blinked a few times, and then, Spock clearly saw, plastered a smile on his face, and turned to Spock.

“You aren’t looking to ditch me are ya?”

The jovial manner in which Jim asked indicated that Jim was trying to be lighthearted about it.

But Spock struggled with a reply, because, indeed, he was.

The smile slipped, barely, but there was a tiny huff of breath. “God, you really are, huh? I was just joking but…”

Spock shook his head. “I am not really looking for another dorm mate. I am considering moving off campus to an apartment.” He hesitated. “I surveyed the board on the chance I would find a suitable replacement for you when I vacate.”

Jim tugged his bottom lip with his teeth. “Vacate? Well. Why?”

“When I first submitted my application for the Academy I was uncertain whether dormitory living was for me and had anticipated the point when I would prefer an off campus dwelling. I am not really a communal sort.”

Jim nodded at this. “Okay. Well, we can find an off campus apartment. There’s a building about a block or so down from the Academy. That would probably suit us.”

Spock’s stomach hurt. As it often did if he had to face something emotionally uncomfortable. Jim was certainly not making this easy. But then, Spock found that nothing was particularly easy where Jim was concerned. He simply could not continue living with a roommate he was…infatuated with…and did not share that infatuation.

Spock exhaled carefully. “I would not wish to burden you with the unexpected cost of an apartment.”

Jim shrugged. “Oh, I’m not worried about that. I can cover that.”

“But…” Spock paused, searching for words. “You enjoy the camaraderie that comes with communal living spaces.”

“Sure, but…” And then there was that little huff of breath that somehow made Spock’s stomach hurt worse. “Oh.”

Spock turned to look at Jim, fully, though reluctantly. Thus far he had been able to avert his gaze under the pretense he was still studying the message board. And now he wished he had continued to do so, because all openness in Jim’s beautiful blue eyes had shuttered like he had slammed down a door. Spock’s stomach pain increased tenfold.

“Jim…”

“No, I get it. It’s fine, Spock. It’s just that…I thought we were getting along pretty well.”

“We…were. Are.”

There was the barest twitch of Jim’s lips. “And yet, you want to ditch me.”

“That is not…”

Jim held up his hands. “No need to fall all over yourself trying to explain. I know I can be a bit much. And probably especially for a Vulcan. But I-I don’t have a lot of friends, not real ones anyway, and I thought…nah, never mind. I’m not trying to make you feel bad. Just let me know when you move out, okay?”

Jim turned and began to walk away.

And Spock really, really ought to let him. But at that moment, he was so emotionally distraught and out of his element, that he almost doubled over from the pain. And he could not, would not do it. No matter how much in…infatuated he was with Jim.

“I wish for us to get an apartment together,” Spock called after Jim.

He saw the moment Jim’s shoulders tightened and he very slowly turned around. Those eyes were still shuttered which Spock found he did not like at all.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. If you will accompany me, we can go to that apartment building you mentioned, and select a place together.”

Jim stared at him a moment without a word. Then, “Are you doing this because you feel sorry for me?”

 _No, because I love you_. 

“I—”

Jim surprised him with a hearty laugh. “It’s cool. I’m totally onboard with whatever works. Let’s go get that apartment.”

And Spock found himself matching steps with Jim, who grinned at him, as they made their way off campus to find a new place to live…together. 


	7. Moving In

Spock now found himself getting an apartment in an old Victorian neighborhood where the former stately homes had been converted to apartments. Theirs was on the second floor and had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and an even smaller living room. He wasn’t even sure he should have gotten the place. It had all been to get away from seeing Jim every day in their dorm, but since Jim was now coming with him, it seemed a waste to rent an apartment when they could just continue to live in their dorm together.

But to admit that would be to admit to Jim he really had intended to get away from him.

So, they packed up their few belongings, and moved to the rental about a ten minute walk from the campus. They’d had to get furniture too.

On moving day, Spock noted the appearance of Jim’s new friend, another cadet who was a doctor, named Leonard McCoy. Jim inexplicably called him “Bones”. At first Spock thought he might be a boyfriend, but after studying their interactions, Spock didn’t think so. Unusual though, considering Jim had declared Spock was his only real friend. That certainly didn’t seem to be the case, so that left Spock wondering why Jim would lie.

That night, after they’d all shared pizza on moving day, Jim said goodbye to “Bones” and turned to Spock with a stunning smile.

“Well, that’s it. We’re all moved in to our new place.”

“Indeed.”

“Feels pretty good, I’d say. I never even really thought about moving off campus before. I mean it seemed kinda cool to live just across the hall from other cadets.”

Spock pursed his lips. “You could have stayed there if that had been your preference, I did not intend to remove you from something you enjoyed.”

Jim waved this away and moved away from the door he had been leaning on after bidding goodbye to McCoy. “I’ll enjoy this too. I actually like the idea of it being just the two of us.” He laughed. “Well unless one of us has someone over anyway.”

“Mm.”

“Speaking of, do you want to have some kind of signal?”

“Signal?” Spock had moved into the kitchen to make himself tea.

“Well, you know, if you have someone over for, um, well, stuff you’d rather not be interrupted for. We could put a sock on the doorknob of our rooms or something. That kind of thing.”

For several heartbeats, Spock was aware he simply stared at Jim, unable to form a response.

“Spock?”

He shook his head. “I don’t intend to bring anyone of that nature over.”

“Are you sure because…”

“I am quite sure.” Spock poured his tea. “If the occasion comes up, I will visit their dwelling, which allows me to leave without the awkwardness of asking them to do so.”

“Oh.” Jim nodded, smiling tentatively. “That definitely makes sense. Well. I don’t know if I’ll have any, um, occasion to, uh, bring someone over, but if I do, I’ll put something like the sock on my door.”

“Very well,” Spock said simply.

This was Jim’s apartment too, after all, so he could hardly forbid his adult roommate from having paramours over. He wanted to, though.

But this was sort of a nightmare of his own making simply because he could not admit to Jim he didn’t want to live with him.

“All right, then, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go use the shower for the first time.” Jim grinned.

“I have no objection whatsoever.”

“Cool.”

And Jim disappeared to his room to get ready for his shower.

Spock stared at his communication device. Currently his mother was in San Francisco with his father. Sarek had ambassadorial duties that required him being present there at the moment, and Amanda had chosen to come with him to see Spock and other family members and friends. She’d notified him a few days earlier.

He sent her a message.

“Mother, are you free to meet me for a late dinner tonight?”

A moment later, the response.

“What time?”

“Eight-thirty.”

“Bronson’s?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

He closed his communicator. Some motherly advice might just be in order. 


	8. Amanda

It was a rare occasion when Amanda’s son asked to meet with her. It wasn’t at all that Spock did not love her. She knew he did, though he had not said so since he was a very small boy. She knew it, nonetheless.

But Spock, being Spock and Vulcan, he was not very sociable. And certainly not with his parents.

They were currently in San Francisco, though, where Spock was going to school and she had hoped to see him while there. On her own of course. Sarek was still not pleased with their son’s choices, though he had welcomed a visit just before the holidays with Spock.

Still the late invitation to meet with Spock at one of the family’s favorite restaurants had been surprising and unusual enough that Amanda was certain something was up.

When she arrived to be seated, Spock had already arrived and been waiting for her. Amanda herself was punctual, but Spock was always early.

He stood when she approached the table he had selected, but she waved him back into place. She knew better than to greet him with a hug or kiss.

She smiled though, very pleased to see him. “You look well.”

“Thank you, Mother. You do as well.” Spock hesitated. Then said, “I have moved locations.”

“You’re not at the dorm anymore?” This _was_ surprising news to her. “I thought you liked staying with that boy. Um. Jim?”

Amanda had been surprised how warm Spock’s eyes had gotten when discussing his roommate, because that had not been like her son at all. She’d even theorized out loud to Sarek that Spock might have a crush on his roommate but Sarek had downplayed the idea.

At that moment, the waiter arrived with a pot of tea Spock had ordered and they both ordered their usual favorite dishes at the restaurant.

Spock poured them tea and said, “Yes, Jim. Jim moved with me.”

She paused in the middle of stirring sweetener into her tea. “Did he?”

Her son shook his head. “It was not my intention, initially but then…”

“Then?”

“He inferred that moving out would be ‘ditching’ him, he realized I intended to move because I was not comfortable living with him, and he thought we were friends and…” Spock paused.

“Wait. You wanted to move out to get away from him?”

Spock nodded.

Amanda frowned. “I see. Well. Then, Spock, was it wise to have him move with you? I don’t really understand.”

“Nor do I. But his clear disappointment in me drove me to alter my plan and I said he could move with me. Completely illogical.”

“Hmm. I had gotten the impression you liked Jim.”

“I do.”

“Yet you were uncomfortable living with him. It can’t be because he’s human, since you lived with me.” She laughed. But Spock did not look amused. “Spock, will you explain?”

He blew out a long breath and took several sips of tea. Then the waiter arrived with their dinner, so Amanda ate for a bit before pressing him.

“Spock?”

“The reason I was uncomfortable living with Jim is that I developed feeling of affection for him.” Spock looked away. “More than friendship.”

Then Amanda _had_ been right. Of course she would gloat to Sarek later. Right now this required her serious attention.

“Well. Why didn’t you tell Jim that you wished to consider him…romantically?”

“That is not an easy conversation for me. And while I was still contemplating the exact nature of my emotional attachment to him, I saw him with a paramour.”

“Oh.” Amanda tried not to sigh. And be affronted on her son’s behalf. She hated seeing her quite sensitive son getting hurt. “Well.”

“I did not wish to live with Jim while experiencing unrequited love. But when he expressed disappointment, I could not refrain from inviting him to move with me.”

“Is that why you wanted to see me?” Amanda guessed.

Spock nodded. “Today was moving day. It went well enough, but Jim already mentioned each of us having intimate partners over and I…”

“What?” She asked gently.

“I am not comfortable having him bring paramours over.”

Amanda sat back. “I think that you have to be honest with him, Spock. I recommend expressing your deeper feelings to him.”

“And when he says he does not share them?”

“ _If_ he says that, then you must accept it of course. But I think perhaps his expressed disappointment at exiting your sharing the dorm with him just might be because he has similar feelings and just doesn’t know how to tell you.”

“Doubtful.”

She smiled softly. “If you aren’t comfortable telling him how you feel personally about him, then at the least you should tell him you aren’t comfortable with him bringing lovers over to your apartment. If he doesn’t accept your terms, then he’s welcome to move back to the dorms. Your feelings and needs matter too, Spock. Speak up for yourself.”

Spock knew she was right and agreed, but he forecast that he’d have another stomachache when he had such a conversation with Jim. But if it sent Jim packing, it would be, perhaps, for the best.


	9. Missing Something

When Spock returned to the apartment it was to Jim sitting on the new couch, curled up with his bare feet on it, eating directly from a carton of ice cream. His eyes were red, though not moist, so Spock could not tell if he had been crying or his eyes were red from something else.

“Hi.”

“Good evening, Jim.”

Jim said nothing else for a moment, just shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He seemed distressed, but Spock could not quite put a finger on it as to why or how he even thought it was the case. Jim’s body language seemed relaxed enough but there was something off about him even taking away the red eyes.

“I didn’t know you were going out,” Jim said then. “Came out of the shower and you were gone.”

Spock nodded. “I had an engagement. I did leave a message.”

Jim’s shoulders hunched in then. Just a tiny bit. “First night in our apartment, I kinda thought we’d spend it together. You know?”

Spock did not know. Jim had not said and Spock didn’t know there were rules about these things.

He cleared his throat. “An unspoken rule?”

Jim blinked, then shrugged. “No. Just an assumption on my part I guess. But I guess there’s that old saying my Gran used to say for a reason.”

“Saying?”

“To assume. Makes an ass out of you and me. Get it?”

Spock did not, exactly, but he knew there were many things Humans paid attention to that Vulcans did not.

“I do apologize for leaving, but I had arranged to meet someone.” Spock went into the kitchen to make tea.

He was surprised when Jim unfolded himself from the couch and followed him. He put what was left in the container of ice cream in the freezer.

“Where did you obtain that?” Spock wondered. They had not shopped for any food that he recalled and they hadn’t moved any either

“Convenience store on the corner. When I realized you were gone, I went down there and got that.”

“I see.” Spock put a teakettle on for hot water. “Do you want some tea?”

Jim bit his lip. His hair was in disarray and he somehow looked far younger than Spock knew him to be. “You got any of that tisane with the little blue flowers?”

“I do, yes.”

Jim nodded. “That would be nice.” He leaned up against the counter. He had pulled on loose fitting pajama bottoms and an oversized T-shirt with some cartoon character Spock did not recognize. It was likely why he seemed so young just then. “Did you, uh, have a good time?”

“It was…educational.”

Jim smiled very slightly, but his gaze slid away, his cheeks vaguely pink.

Spock once more thought he might be missing something, but he had no idea what.

When he made Jim his tea, he picked up the cup and gave Spock a rather shy smile. It made Spock’s stomach hurt again.

“I think I’ll take this to my room and get to bed early. Have a morning class I can’t be late for. Thanks, Spock. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jim.”


	10. Lunch Time Conversations

“How’s the new place?”

Spock paused in the middle of cutting his asparagus spears in half. He was seated in the cafeteria at a table across from his fellow cadet and friend, Nyota Uhura.

“It is…an interesting experience.”

Nyota smirked. “What does that mean exactly?”

“The last two nights the neighbors in the building next door have had loud parties that have not ceased until one in the morning. While I do not need as much sleep as full Humans, I do find the experience troublesome. Jim acquired ear plugs and has visited there a couple of times to request they cease. He said if they do not his next choice is to acquire a phaser.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh dear. He’s threatening to become violent?”

“I believe his words are in jest.” Spock shrugged. “Otherwise the living situation is manageable.”

“Hmm.” She tapped a manicured fingernail on the table. “Did you sign a lease?”

“A six month one, yes.”

“Too bad. Or I’d tell you to move.”

“Who’s moving?” Jim slammed down a lunch tray, causing the fries in the little paper container to jump and spill on the table. He didn’t seem to care, because as he wedged himself in next to Spock, he scooped one off the table and popped it into his mouth.

“No one. I was simply telling Nyota about our neighbors.”

“Oh. Right. They’re going to be moving if I have anything to say about it.”

“I’m surprised, Kirk,” Nyota spoke up, leaning back in her chair with her frappe. “I expected you to ask to join them.”

“Me? Nope. I’m actually a bit of a nerd,” Jim said. “Not the partying kind.”

She didn’t seem convinced, but she didn’t pursue the topic.

Jim looked at Spock’s plate. “You’re gonna get asparagus pee.”

Spock could practically hear Nyota’s eyes rolling. Her chair scooted back and she rose. “I have to get to class. Tea later, Spock?”

“Yes, that would be agreeable.”

Jim watched her leave, his lips pursed. “Don’t think she likes me much.”

Spock was surprised by this. “She has never said so.”

Jim smiled. “What are you up to tonight? After tea with Uhura.”

“I have no specific plans. I might go to the Science Library.”

“Mm. Okay.”

“What about you?”

“Nothing I guess. There’s a Rom Com marathon on tonight and I thought I might veg on the couch and watch that with a big bowl of popcorn. I thought maybe you’d like to veg with me, but if you want to study, that’s cool.”

Spock absolutely should not ‘veg’ with Jim on the couch watching Rom Coms. He should stick with the idea of studying at the library. Because he needed to have at least _some_ distance between himself and Jim.

But as he was about to say that he would commit to studying, he glanced at Jim, and those sapphire eyes. His stomach hurt again.

“I can go to the library tomorrow night instead,” he heard himself say.

“ _Sweet_.” 

Spock inwardly sighed. But on the other hand, it also meant he would not come home to a sock on Jim’s door.


	11. A Date?

When Spock arrived home, Jim greeted him with a ready smile. Jim had changed out of his cadet’s uniform and into loose fitting sweat pants and a form fitting T-Shirt. He should not have looked unbelievably attractive to Spock, but he did.

Spock was rather… rattled anyway, given his most recent conversation with Nyota.

_Spock, that sounds like Kirk asked you for a date._

A date, if she was correct, implied Jim’s romantic interest. Which, of course, would be a very positive occurrence to Spock, if that were indeed the case. But Jim had invited Spock to watch movies with him before and there had been no particular indication at that time that Jim thought of it as romantic. Spock was torn.

“Spock?”

Spock blinked. Jim had been speaking to him and he had missed it. “I apologize. Can you repeat that?”

Jim bit his lip. “Uh. Just, um, I have everything set up and ready. Did you want to change into something more comfortable?”

Spock was still in the process of trying to analyze all of his interactions with Jim since they met at the start of the fall semester. Therefore, he did not respond, at first, and admittedly, continued to stare at Jim.

And that’s when Jim’s expression disappeared altogether. No smile, hesitant or otherwise, no dismay, nothing. Spock thought he might be able to give some Vulcans lessons.

“It’s all right if you’ve changed your mind and don’t want to watch with me,” Jim said, his voice casual, his tone easy.

Spock shook his head. “Negative, I have not. I am…I intend to join you.”

Jim moistened his lips and nodded. “Okay. Did you eat something? I can make you some rice and veggies.”

“I had a vegetable wrap with my tea.” He paused. “I would like to take a shower first.”

“All right, cool. When you’re ready, I’ll be on the couch.”

Spock went into his bedroom and sat on his bed, breathing deeply. There were so many mixed signals and he just did not understand Humans. And perhaps Jim most of all.

_Spock, that sounds like Kirk asked you for a date._

He had shared his plans with Nyota when they met over tea and vegetable wraps. And this is what she had told him.

His mother had advised him to share his feelings with Jim. He had been opposed to doing so, because…despite her advice, Spock had seen two outcomes.

If he told Jim he was interested in Jim romantically, what if Jim replied that he did not see Spock that way and decided to move, leaving Spock alone. Perhaps that is the outcome he should wish for if Jim had no feelings, but Spock absolutely did not want Jim to depart. He knew that was not logical since he hadn’t wanted Jim to move with him.

If he told Jim that it was preferable that Jim not bring his paramours to their apartment, then Jim might spend his nights elsewhere and cause Spock concern and consternation.

It was all of this that had prevented Spock from speaking up. But Jim seemed in an odd mood and Spock had a feeling that he was being tested in a way he simply didn’t understand.

After a few minutes of mini-meditation, Spock rose and found his pajamas pants, flannel, and a long sleeve shirt he often wore to bed with the pants. They seemed in keeping with the spirit of Jim’s attire.

He allowed himself a quick hot shower, then he dressed in these casual clothes, and prepared to join Jim for the movies. As he exited his bedroom after changing, he could smell popcorn.

Sure enough, Jim sat on the couch, feet drawn up so that he formed a rather defensive looking ball. He held a large bowl of popcorn.

Jim smiled tentatively. “Hi.”

“Hello Jim.” Spock approached the couch. “Scoot over.”


	12. Shut Up and Kiss Me

Spock did not know what his next move was as he sat beside Jim.

Jim had not yet removed his feet from being curled up under him. He was looking toward the screen where the movie had begun to play. There was a blonde actress and a dark haired actor. Spock was unfamiliar with both.

Spock let out a breath. “Should you wish to…place your feet on me, I will allow it.”

Jim’s head slowly turned toward Spock, his wide gaze landing on Spock. “I…what?”

Spock’s mouth felt dry. “Your feet. If they are cold, you are welcome to lay them across my lap.”

Jim’s tongue came out to trace his bottom lip. Then very carefully he unfolded his legs and stretched them across the small couch to rest his bare feet on Spock’s lap. Those eyes stared at Spock, the blue so saturated that Spock’s breath caught in his throat at their beauty.

“Okay…uh, thank you.”

Spock swallowed heavily, trying to pretend to look at the movie while looking at Jim, instead. “I…the other evening when I left, the night we moved in.”

“Hmm?”

“It was…I believe you were under the impression I went out with a…for a sexual…”

“Spock, it’s okay, you don’t have to—”

“It was my mother.”

He felt Jim’s stare then. He did not look directly at Jim, but he felt the heat of Jim’s gaze. On the screen, the actress had just fallen into a fountain and the actor was trying to get her out.

Jim cleared his throat. “I may be going out on a limb here, but, do you…?”

Spock looked over.

The tongue came out again. “Spock, do you…are you interested in me?”

Jim had turned a little pink as though perhaps a blush. And Spock saw something that cause an answering leap in his own heart. Hesitant hope in Jim’s gaze.

Spock was going to have to take a giant leap.

“Yes, Jim. I am.”

And just like that Jim moved in a flash and was suddenly sitting on Spock’s lap.

“Jim…”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Jim’s lips on his are warm…hot even…and Spock wants to drown in them. He’s been kissed dozens of time before, yet, illogically this feels like his first time.

First he framed Jim’s face, hands on his jaw, holding him to Spock, not that he was trying to remove himself. But it quickly ramped up his desire as Spock felt the tightness in his pajama pants due to his rising erection.

He slid his hands down from Jim’s face to his round buttocks, squeezing there.

“Spock,” Jim moaned.

Spock was well aware there flimsy cheaply bought sofa would be no match for intense sexual activity, so he with his hands still gripping Jim’s bottom, he rose from the couch and carried Jim toward Spock’s bedroom.

He soon had Jim on the bed, Spock atop him, hungrily kissing him, devouring those plump lips, hands eagerly smoothing over Jim’s still clothed body.

“Off,” Spock grunted against Jim’s lips.

Spock wasn’t even sure how they got all their clothes off, but as soon as they did, he was right back to kissing Jim, rubbing their erections together. It was too much really, as they were both on fire for each other.

Spock got a hand between them then, grasping both of their hard, straining cocks. He stroked them once, twice, three times. And that was enough. They both came, cum coating over Spock’s fingers and the bed.

Jim made a noise that sounded like “unnh” and Spock returned to kissing him.

***

Jim panted, turning over onto his back, naked body slicked with sweat. “How-how many times is that?”

“I did not count.”

“Fuck, you’re insatiable.”

“It would seem so.” Spock flopped onto his back beside Jim. He supposed at some point he should get up and get a wash cloth or something to wash them off. He didn’t feel like it now, though. After just pumping cum into Jim’s ass for the the…well as Spock said, he had not counted…he did not at all feel able to move.

“Next time it’s my turn,” Jim mumbled.

“You think so?”

“Uh-huh. My ass is too sore for more, mister.” But Jim was grinning. And looking so beautiful and debauched, really, Spock’s breath caught. 

“Perhaps it _is_ best to rest for a time,” Spock replied. “It is now morning and we have not yet had breakfast.”

“True and I’m starving.” Jim yawned. “Weren’t we supposed to have class like an hour ago?”

“Indeed. Apparently we have decided to shirk our responsibilities today.”

Jim laughed. “Okay, yeah, so I can totally see me doing that, in fact, well I have, but it’s a little bit surprising for you to.”

“You are a terrible influence.” Spock ran a hand over Jim’s stomach. “Jim, may I make an inquiry?”

“Yeah, of course. You can ask me anything.”

“One evening, a while back, I saw you with an Orion female—”

“Gaila,” Jim supplied.

“Yes. Are you…”

“Wait. Is that why you…” Jim sat up. “She was just…I don’t know. A diversion.”

“A diversion?”

Jim laughed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Spock, I’ve been crazy in love with you since you picked me up that night my bike broke down. Only, I don’t know, you didn’t seem even a little interested, and I…I just.”

“I had diversions, too,” Spock admitted.

Jim’s smile was gentle. “I know. What do you say we forget all that crap and just admit we want each other?”

“I am more than amenable to that.”

Jim once more flopped down on the bed, but he tugged Spock over him when doing so.

“What about breakfast?” Spock asked.

“Eh. Shut up and kiss me.” 


	13. The Vulcan Shovel Talk

It wasn’t until lunch the next day that Spock, together with Jim, joined their friends at the Academy’s Universal Cafeteria. It was well-known to serve food known to every Federation planet. Spock often chose Vulcan dishes, though on that particular day he chose vegan potato leek soup. Jim chose the same thing.

At the table, already seated, were Nyota and Jim’s friend, Leonard McCoy, who had been lately making himself more at home with their group. 

“Where were you two all day yesterday?” McCoy asked.

Jim grinned. “Oh. Well. Spock and I were getting to know each other a little better.”

“Haven’t you guys been roommates for months, why would you…” McCoy suddenly turned red as Jim laughed. “Never mind.”

Nyota was covering her own laugh with her hand.

“Sorry, Bones. But yeah, we, uh, spent the day together.”

“I see.” He huffed. “Does that mean I have to do the shovel talk?”

“Bones—”

Spock took a sip of his soup. “Allow me.” He turned to McCoy. “Should you ever interfere with my relationship with Jim, your family and friends will never find a trace of you.”

“What the hell!”

“Spock.” Jim was now squealing with laughter. Nyota was joining him.

“I am,” Spock said slowly, coldly, “of course…jesting.”

“Oh, of course.” McCoy leaned back in his seat, arms across his chest. “Now listen here you green blooded—”

“All right, enough,” Jim interrupted. “No insulting my boyfriend. It’s not cool.”

“Jim is correct. It is not wise to throw insults at me. I should warn you that I have contacts with several nefarious organizations that can see to it that you are never heard from again.”

“Spock.” Jim smiled and shook his head. He briefly touched his fingers to Spock’s. “Bones is going to think you’re serious.”

“Hmm. I can see how things are going to go around here now. Luckily I have a class.”

Nyota pushed back. She picked up her frappe. Spock was starting to think that was all she ever had. “Me too. See you two lovebirds later.”

And then she chased after McCoy, as they left the cafeteria together.

Jim smiled faintly. “Nefarious organizations, huh?”

“Indeed. At least five.”

Jim reached his spoon over to Spock’s soup and stole a mouthful.

“You have your own.”

“It doesn’t taste as good.”

Spock nearly rolled his eyes. “It is the same.”

“Maybe.” Jim rested his chin on his hand. “What do you say we go home?”

“I have a class in an hour and you have two,” Spock reminded him.

Jim sighed. “Yeah. What do you say we go home anyway?”

Spock’s lips twitched. “To get to know each other better?”

“Hell yeah.”

Spock pushed away from the table. “I say again, terrible influence. We really must attend our classes tomorrow.”

“It’s a Saturday.” Jim grinned as he hurried to keep pace with Spock’s long strides.

“Monday then. Yes, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this one, too.  
> Thanks for reading. I do love Starfleet Academy fics, so no doubt there will be others in my future.


End file.
